Inuyasha's lost past
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This story about, Love heartbreaks, Betrayals and more, Once there was a Girl who loved Inuyasha, very much then one horrible day His Mother threatened the girl, and forces the girl to leave, while pregnant with Inuyasha's Son, what will happen when he finds out the truth? Read and find out.
1. Prolog

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

this story is random but I hope it will be to your guys liking. It's about how Inuyasha's Mother try's to control her son, but when things don't go her way, she threatened Serena, to never come back, and what happens when Inuyasha's find out that he's a father, read and find out.

Once apon a time, There live two different kids, One was a boy the other a girl. There families have live on, the same block for years and as they grew up, together for along time, There parents always took them to the same park to play, Inuyasha, was a half demon, who tried to hide himself, from the world, along with his family, Serena was a young sweet girl, that didn't know any different between evil and good but she play with him anyways, years after her mother fell on hard times Izyoie, Inuyasha's mother, gave her a job as there new housekeeper.

Mai, work for 6 years under, Izyoie's hard work, But Her daughter was always playing with Inuyasha, Serena and Inuyasha, been together scent they were 2, Mai work really hard but couldn't afford daycare, So the ladies maids took care of her, and Izyoie, wanted her son, to learn how to make friends.

It had been years later, Serena was 13 years old, Inuyasha was, the same age as him. They still were the greatest friends, But as of lately his crush, and Hers they started feeling things for each other.

But Izyoie, forbid it, She had been talking to a very rich family, And The man offer, A trade to combined there families company's and household names, and offer his 2 twin daughters, for her son, So Inuyasha, would have to choose either Kagome, Or Kikyo, as his wife to be once, he graduate from school, But Inuyasha, was not please He had, Eyes for Serena even though she came from a less, rich family she was still perfect for him, but his mother grew angery with him for years she had giving him everything she could, and He wanted to throw it all alway for a trashy girl like Serena.

So I hope you will like this story, so chapter 1 begin now. please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 1. Serena's Son.

It had been, 6 years scent Serena and Inuyasha, saw each other, It was a horrible fight with his Mother, She had found Serena and Inuyasha, in bed together, Inuyasha and Serena, tried to hide out in the beach house, storm cellar, and they made love, His Mother was ferious, and She fired Serena's mother Mai, Who came down with Cancer, So she wasn't doing the best, Serena mange to get her Mothers job for cleaning houses, She had no choice too work, Her father left them for another woman, taking all his money with him, Plus trying to take care of your sick Mother and trying to be a Mother, was even harder.

Bank...! Crash...! Roared The storm outside, Then came running in, A little Boy, with sliver hair and ears, like his father.  
Oh Koda, what's the matter? Asks Serena, worried. The monster outside my window again, Spoke Koda, holding her.

It was dark outside, and the storm was really roaring outside, So Serena, designed to try and calm him down.

It's okay, Baby it's just thunder, Says Serena, holding him. It's loud and scary, Replied Koda. It's going to be, okay Koda, Do you want come sleep with Me? Asks Serena. Yes, Mommy I do, Replied Koda, smiling.  
He climb up, onto the bed, cuddling with her, Serena sat thinking about the day, she found out, she was pregnant and everything that happen, back then.

Flashback.

Serena, was 15, years old when, She found out, that she was pregnant.

It had been two months scent, Serena got to see Inuyasha, His mother made it, her life long mission, To keep her Son away from Serena, she higher spies, Body guards to watch him always, It drove him insane, Until he swore that he never see Serena again, That he'll choose one of the twins, If she just back off.

In secret for a long time, Serena made up a fake name from her, new email address, and Inuyasha, worte to her everyday online, Until his Mother found his emails, She secretly lock them in, a file that needs her password to get in, So it look like she didn't write anymore, For a hole month of talking to going to nothing, Serena was hurt.

Then one afternoon, She was cleaning up a hotel room, and smelt there, left overs, food boxes, take outs, and she just threw up all her, breakfast.

What's wrong with Me? Thought Serena, confused.

Throughout the weeks it had gotten worse, she met with a Doctor, and He said it was a baby, that she was pregnant. Serena wrote, A letter to Inuyasha, but nothing ever got back to her, She try to get closer to him in school, But it was hopeless, Until Inuyasha's Mother, scent him to a different school, A school for Boys only, Serena never even got to tell him, the truth.

Serena, waited for awhile, She knew Izyoie, hated her, She knew she could never become Inuyasha's wife, But her Son as the rights to have a father, Her Mother, tried her hardest to help her out, and Her friend Leeta.

Mai, wanted Inuyasha, to be with her daughter, for the support. She called up His Mother, and asks her to meet her. Izyoie and Mai, talk for 15 minutes, and Izyoie, called Serena a whore, and that she's probably pregnant by somebody else and is just trying to use her, Son for money and gold digging, She pretty much stated that if, Serena ever tried to go near Inuyasha, again she be sorry.

Months later, Serena woke up, in the middle of the night, on the coldest night, ever and she started breathing really hard, Serena's friend Leeta, pick up Serena.

Serena, I'm here...! Called out Leeta.

She's here, Spoke Mai, trying to help, Serena walk down, the stairs.  
Here let's get, her into the car, Replied Leeta. They both but, Serena inside the Car, and then Mai, and Leeta bought her inside the hospital. Serena remember, how painful giving birth was, She cried the hold time.

Serena, how you feeling? Asks The nurse. Not good, The pain is getting worst, Replied Serena, in pain. Okay, let's see how far apart your, labor pains are a minute, Spoke the nurse. After they did there work, Serena was pushing.

Come on, Serena, you need to push, Spoke up, The doctor. Ahhh...! Crying...! Screaming...! Scream Serena. It's okay, Baby you can do this, Spoke Mai, supporting Serena. Come on, sweetie you can do this, Says Leeta, Helping Serena.  
Pushing...! As they all broke, when They heard crying.

Ah, As Serena look at, Her baby, The doctors place into her arms, He was just like his father, everything expect for the eyes, He had Her blue eyes. He's beautiful, Just like his Father, Spoke Serena crying. Yes he is, And you will be a good momma, Replied Mai. Thanks mother, Says Serena.  
So what are you, going to name him? Asks Leeta.

Umm...! Koda, His name is Koda Tuskino, Replied Serena.

Why Koda, My daughter? Asks Mai, smiling. Because Koda is where, Inuyasha and I, had are first Date and Dance, It's also where we, met Koda Park, and it's where he was made at, it wasn't plan, but a lot of things are like that, you can't plan everything, but if it weren't for that beach house, Koda wouldn't of been born today, Spoke Serena.

That's romantic, Replied Leeta. I love it, It's a perfect name, Says Mai, smiling.

After She got out of the hospital, Serena Took picture of Koda, daylily but she couldn't help, wanting what's best for Her Son, And that was getting him, His father in his life, she thought if she explain it, Maybe Izyoie, would at least let her son, be with his son.

Serena went over to her, house asks for Izyoie, to understand her, she even show, Her pictures of Koda, Izyoie knew this was her grandchild, but she still refused it, plus even if Inuyasha did father this child, She wasn't please with his Mother, and She simply told her, If she as much as try's to talk to Inuyasha, or ever sets foot inside her house again, She have her son taking away, from her, Izyoie Show her a letter and more, from her layers from the first time, Her mother Mai, tried to talk to her.

Serena, stood up, told her she could keep the pictures, and that she never return, Ever again. Izyoie, took the pictures and hid them, in her study room.

Serena walk down stairs, about to leave when, She seen Inuyasha, and Kikyo, outside in the backyard, She stood watching for a few minutes, she started to cry, As They started kissing.

Serena felt hurt, but it wasn't either, one of there flauts, His mother hated her and Inuyasha, was supposed to be this perfect guy that would make millions, She was no match for him.

You see that, Now that's a real woman, for my son, Rich and She's not an, ugly little gold digger like you, I'm proud that he's chosen wisely for his bride, for when he, gets out of school and college, good luck with your sorry excuse of a life, Spoke Izyoie.

Serena, open the door, When she was just about out the door, Inuyasha, came running past his mother, hugging her.

Serena, I've miss you, So much, Says Inuyasha. Inuyasha, she was just leaving, now goodbye Serena, now out...! Yelled Izyoie.  
Chill out mother, Replied Inuyasha.

No she right, Inuyasha I just came here, To say I'm moving away, and So that's it, So goodbye, Spoke Serena. What moving, Well let's go have lunch, So I can at least do something for you, Replied Inuyasha.

Not happening, this gold digger, is not going to be hanging out with my son, and if she know's what's best, for her and that sick little Mother of hers and her little dog of hers, she'll stay away...! Yelled Izyoie.

Did you just threaten, my Mother...! Yelled Serena.

Well we both know, That she needs her, Medical insurance, to pay those bills, unless you want something bad to happen to her, Then stay away from Inuyasha, Replied Izyoie. Mother you can't just threatened people, like that...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I love it, Your higher standards, and your a lady, who knows what she wants, I like her style, Spoke Kikyo.

No thank you, Inuyasha I must be going, This is goodbye and I'm afraid this will be the last time, we ever see each other, Goodbye Inuyasha, Spoke Serena crying as she left.

Inuyasha, had tears falling, Serena reach the gates, Inuyasha was about to run after her, But his mother had her guards takle him to the ground. He never forgave her either.

End of Flashbacks.

Inuyasha, hated storms, they were loud and nosiy, He couldn't help thinking back that day, why did his mother hate Serena so much, Serena was, loving kind, good with respect and animals, children, okay so she wasn't rich, it doesn't mean she's a horrible person, thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, dump Kikyo, in the 10th grade, and went for her sister Kagome, Izyoie, didn't care witch sister he choose as long as it's in there family. Kikyo didn't want him anyways.

Inuyasha, pulled out a picture book, with all his pictures with Serena, She always had the brightest smiles and could cheer him up, every time.

Serena I miss you so much, Spoke Inuyasha.

You were 15, when I last saw you, now were both 21 years old, and I've become VP at my families business, I hope your happy Serena, where ever you are, Whispered Inuyasha.

He fell asleep dreaming about the past.

Well that's it so far, I hope you like it, please review to tell me, what you think of it, It's only the start of the story, but hope you enjoyed until next time.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Inuyasha was being plied with paperwork, and people asking for favors, He couldn't wait to get out of work.

Baby let's go we have a train to catch, Spoke Kagome smiling. Alright, let's go, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha's butler carried there bags, To the limousine. He and Kagome, were meeting up with there friends and headed to a really expensive hotel, for 1 week for the summer.

Have fun, You too enjoy the hotel, Says Izyoie, smiling. I'm not really keen on, Your son marrying My daughter, Mrs Takahashi, His attitude is horrible, and lately his work isn't of one, who wants to make millions, I'm starting to rethink my choices, Spoke Takeshi.

Don't worry, He will be ready, By the time there wedding day come's around, I'll make sure of it, and He is learning don't worry everything will be okay, Spoke Izyoie. Very well, I'll be going now, Spoke Takeshi.

Inuyasha, will marry Kagome, He's already Ask her to marry him, In september they will be married, As husband and Wife, There's nothing to worry about, Right Mina? Asks Izyoie.

Of course, My lady but you do know, what will happen, If Serena and Inuyasha, Do happen to see each other again, sometime in the future, and if he find out about his Son Koda, You can kiss your millions goodbye, He will probably leave Kagome, Says Mina, helping Izyoie, with her own fashion design. He can't do that, and plus he knows nothing about Serena and Koda's where abouts, Spoke Izyoie.

Yes of course, Then there's nothing, to worry about then is there, expect for we don't know where she move too, Replied Mina. Of course I, know where she is, Replied Izyoie.

Mina, deeply wanted to tell Inuyasha, the truth but was afraid, His mother would fire her, and threatened her family like she did to Serena's family, She couldn't lose this job, she had 2 twin beautiful Girls at home, Sara, and Saira, that needed her, as much as she wanted to tell Inuyasha, the truth about his Son, She just couldn't do it, ever scent her husband was shot and killed, Mina had to be the straight in the family, so for now she would wait, she knew deep down inside her heart, that Izyoie's past and evil ways will come back to hunt her, until then she would wait.

So what will happen next, Can Izyoie, for sure be able to keep Serena and Inuyasha, from ever meeting again, keep reading and find out what happens in the future.

to be continue.


	4. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha, and everyone else.

So is everyone ready to get going? Asks Inuyasha. Sure are, good buddy, Replied Miroku. I'm ready, Says Sango, throwing her bags into Miroku's truck. Kagome and Inuyasha, jump into his truck.

Miroku and Inuyasha, shared a room together, At his school for boys, that how they met, and they became best friends. Sango, was best friends with Kagome and Kikyo, for years, but lately they just don't see, eye to eye.

This get away is going to be so much fun, Spoke Sango. As everyone was talking Kagome, was trying to put on her make up. It better be, a 5 star hotel, we've going to, I don't want to go camping in the dirt, like you all did, last weekend, Says Kagome. You know it wouldn't hurt you, and that mountain climb, was fantastic, and the few was amazing, So beautiful, Spoke Sango.

No thanks, Mountain climbing is for, Pour and unless people, who got nothing better to do with there life's, I would never sleep outside, in the dirt no way, Replied Kagome fixing her hair.

Inuyasha, really didn't really know how, He and Kagome, were going to make it as a couple, Serena at least like having fun, Kagome's idea of fun, is painting, shopping, studying, and books, she dislike animals, Kids were okay, but besides that, nothing ever made her happy, she even tried to control his diet, and she hated meat, she was a vegetarian.

Serena, she could eat a pie eating contest, well anything to do with food, She could care less about her weight and the calories, never worried about all that stuff, she love bowling and camping everything like himself, fishing too.

Wait now you Stop it, Inuyasha she gone, and you probably will never see, her again she probably became, some guys perfect wife, Thought Inuyasha, jealous.

The thought of some other guy, sharing the same bed as her, having dinner with each other, asking each other how the day went, Kagome never asks him bout his day, or what he'd like to do, it was always her way, just like Kikyo, they both acted the same way.

But still at least, The memories are with me, Thought Inuyasha, thinking. The truck ride was long. Sango, fell asleep, Kagome was talking on, her cell phone to her friend Naomi.

Inuyasha, listen to the music, Miroku put in, Inuyasha, never talk about Serena, to anyone not even Miroku, knew about her. He was thinking about that last day they had, in that beach house.

Flashback.

As they both climb out of there windows, and took off to the beach, They spent time talking until it started raining.

Inuyasha, your mother doesn't want me, to hang around with you anymore, Maybe we should just say goodbye, I can't take this pain anymore, cried Serena. No I don't want, to say goodbye, I love you, Serena, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I love you too, but still your mother, will never allow us to be together, how can we still be together? Asks Serena crying. I don't know, but I'll find away, To make it work, Replied Inuyasha.

Raining...! Crack...! as thunder roared across the sky, Inuyasha, figure they should take cover.

Serena, we have to take cover...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Serena. Inuyasha, took her hand and pulled her, onto his back, running for his father old beach house.

Will we be safe in here? Asks Serena. Not upstairs we won't, but down here we will be, Spoke Inuyasha, opening the cellar door. Serena, walk down into the basement, there was food and water, and a older bed, for when it would storm like this.

Wow...! Nice basement, Spoke Serena. Yeah well, will be safe here, My father built this basement, before he died, It will be okay, were safe, Replied Inuyasha, holding a scared Serena.

Okay, so what now? Asks Serena. We wait it out, I guess, Replied Inuyasha. I hope my mother is alright, Says Serena. I'm sure she's fine, Spoke Inuyasha. After an hour of waiting out the storm.

Serena felt cold, and the blanket down there weren't much, for warmth. Inuyasha cuddle her, to him helping her heat up.

They talk, then play a game, afterwards, they got kissing.

Inuyasha, I feel so different, is this normal? Asks Serena, blushing. I think so, it feels right but then again, I've never done this before, Spoke Inuyasha. Me either, Replied Serena going back to kissing him. Serena..! whispered Inuyasha. they both started kissing harder.

Inuyasha, I don't want this moment to end, if time could stop, I'd wish for it to happen right now, here with you, Spoke Serena. I feel the same way, Serena I really want to make love to you, but I don't want to force you, to do anything your not ready for, Says Inuyasha. I am ready, I want to do this, with you as long as it's with you, I'd gladly have sex with the boy I love most, that's if you want to do it? Asks Serena. Yes, I want to do this, very badly, Replied Inuyasha.

Me too, I want it badly too, Says Serena, blushing red. Alright, Let me be your guide, and I promise that I'm going to be gentle, and I promise I'll take it very slowly, Spoke Inuyasha.

They started slowly, first few minutes it hurt, afterwards Serena, started liking it, they designed to fuck 4 times, they fell asleep. sweet memory.

End flashback.

Serena, I'm glad that you were my first, and always value our time together, thought Inuyasha.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena work at a 5 star hotel for 2 years, now she was good at her job, Koda help her a lot, when he wasn't in school, he was 7 years old now, His mother was 21 and he was born when she was 15, almost 16, when she had him, but either way he 7 years old.

5 star resort, The hotel had everything possible, it was like visiting the hotels in Lost Vegas.

Welcome to Crystal Atlantis, how can we help you? Asks A lady at the front desk. A room for Mr. Takahashi please, I called a few days ago, Replied Inuyasha.

Yes, Mr. Takahashi right here, it is you rented the penthouse on the top floor, 2 bedrooms 2 bathroom and it as a fireplace and hot tub, as well, It's 205 room number, Spoke Rai.

Thanks, let's get upstairs, Says Inuyasha, taking there card keys to the room. Can we get a bellboy? Asks Kagome. Of course, Umm..! Koda...! Yelled Rai.

Yes what is it? Asks Koda, walking to them. He was dress in a blue shirt with a monster truck on it, jean pants and there was a hat on his head.

Him he's just a boy, Spoke Miroku. What this about? Asks Koda. Where is Darien? Asks Rai, smiling trying to keep level headed. Probably following my Mom, around again he can never take a hint, Spoke Koda, smiling. Well I need someone to help these, people with there bags, I'm going to have to call him down stairs, Says Rai.

Don't bother, I'll do it, I'll help them after all, I've got nothing to do, Replied Koda. Koda, your just a kid, and besides there to heavy for you to carry, Spoke Rai.

Heavy she says, Replied Koda, picking up there bags, within 2 minutes they were on, a the bellboys cart.

Wow...! Your a strong little guy, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm not little, I'm grown up, Replied Koda, pushing the cart. Right, using the big guy act, Says Inuyasha, talking to his own son, without releasing.

Man you must be very loaded, To get this room, Spoke Koda smiling. yes well, here's a tip for the help little one, Spoke Inuyasha, giving him 50 bucks.

This is for me? Asks Koda. Sure is, take care kid, Replied Inuyasha. Right, well if you need anything just call the front desk, and I can help you anytime, Just use my name, I'm here from 3 to 7, My name is Koda Tuskino, And if you need a housekeeper, Please call the front desk for My mother Serena Tuskino, Spoke Koga bowing before them with respect. but what got them all, was when he pulled his hat off, his ears showed.

Wow...! you have ears like Inuyasha, Spoke Miroku. I do? asks Koda, confused. Yeah, Spoke Inuyasha, removing his hat. You have ears like me, Spoke Koda.

Yeah so what, many demons have the same ears, now get out of here kid, Spoke Kagome kicking him out.

Inuyasha, yelled at Kagome for doing that to the kid, he wasn't hurting anyone. Everyone went to go do, there own thing.

Inuyasha, look for that boy again, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that kid, seem formalizer. But then he also said his mother name was Serena Tuskino, could it be his Serena, or some other woman who share the same name as her.

So what will Inuyasha, do when he fine the kid but with his Mother, what will he do, when he find out that Koda is his son, Keep reading and find out.

to be continue.


	5. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 4.

Mommy, your never going to believe this, I just had an amazing day, Spoke Koda, smiling. Really, well why don't you tell me all about it, Replied Serena smiling. as she was making beds up and cleaning up a room.

Well Darien, wasn't down stairs again, and theses people, needed help with there bags, So I help them out, and Look what I've got, Spoke Koda. wow, someone got money, Replied Serena. But I was thinking mother, That maybe I could make a job of this, helping people with carrying there stuff, Then I can afford my N64 system, I want to buy back because, I lost it in, that fire all those years ago, What do you think? Asks Koda.

Koda, I want to say yes, But you know the hotel rules, Not everyone is as nice as, the man that gave you this money, These people are rich and mean, I just don't think it's safe, but from time to time, you can help people, but don't upset the people okay, Replied Serena, kissing him. Okay mother, I'll be careful, I promise, Nothing bad is going to happen to me, Replied Koda, hugging her.

As Serena continue to work, Koda designed he wanted help her, with her work. They both sat, cleaning up rooms  
for people.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

As he sat in the hot tub thinking, That boy look exactly like him, expect for the eyes, they look like Serena's color eyes. No, what am thinking, There's no way he's My child after all, Serena would have told me, If I had a son, But then again I never seen much of her, After my Mother threatened her, and come to think of it, When she yelled at Serena, and threatened her mothers health, then said her little dog, Serena didn't have a dog, wait a minute, Did my mother know about this? Thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, pick up his phone and Asks for a record check on, his Mother and he contacted Her lawyers, and Asks for records, Of course they were pain in the asses, He asks information about His Mothers and Serena's fight, But they wouldn't tell him.

Then he called for a background check on, Serena Tuskino, he higher private investigators, To do his dirty work, To find anything that could possibly lead to him having a Son, plus he just wanted to find Serena anyways.

After his call, They said it could take of to 3, to 4, days or sooner if there lucky, to get everything he asks for. Afterwards he, went down to the pool, to hang out after all kids like pools, maybe he run into that little kid again.

So that's it for this chapter, Will he get his answers, will he find out about his Mother threatening her, Keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	6. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 5.

As he walk around, Inuyasha seen a man hit a few children, he figure he should say something.

Hey...! you little brats...! Get over here...! Yelled Darien, playing lifeguard, he got the boot from the lobby, He was having  
sexual intercourse, with a hotel client.

Oh man I hate kids, Spoke Darien, piss. Don't look so, glum about it, Spoke Inuyasha. Shut up, Kids are one of the top 10 things I hate, Says Darien.  
So why you, working here then? Asks Inuyasha.

Because I'm trying to win, A girls heart, But unfortunately she as a brat of her very own, So i have to stuck up to that little asshole, He always rude my date with his Mother, or he gets sick and she pays all her attention to that little prick, I wish she would just have given him up for adoption, When she first found out about him, Spoke Darien.

Your a really sick man, Using kids to get to women, your a bad man, Replied Inuyasha, walking away.  
He designed to free, those kids so, he went to a man, and told him that he seen Darien, hitting kids, the hotel fired him.

Nice move, I seen the hole thing, That dick deserve to be in jail, Spoke Koda, next to him. Ahhh...! What how did you, Get over here so fast, without me scenting you? Asks Inuyasha. I don't know, I just did, Says Koda. So what are you up to now? Asks Inuyasha, trying to get to know the kid.

Finishing up, for the Day, I made only 75, Dollars today from working with people, and then I help my Mother clean rooms, and now it's time to clock out, of the hotel and go work in the kitchen, until auntie Leeta, comes to work for the night shift, Replied Koda smiling. Oh I see, Says Inuyasha.

I only came over here, Because I'd wanted to say thanks for the tip from earlier, Says Koda. It's no problem, It's just money, Replied Inuyasha. Wow...! your not at all like your girlfriend, or other rich jerks that have come here, Thanks for the money, Spoke Koda.  
Your welcome, And I know my girl, can be a real bitch sometimes, but don't worry I'm cool, with talking with you, Replied Inuyasha.

Thank you, Mother and Auntie Leeta, are the only people who talk to me, well Mommy as to because she loves me, Says Koda.  
What about your Father, Doesn't he spend time with you? Asks Inuyasha.

My Father, He doesn't even know I exist? Whispered Koda, sadly. What, But...! Umm...! Koda, what's is your father's name, maybe I could help you find him, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Koda, look into his eyes and felt safe, But didn't reply, he didn't want to get his hopes up, because he knows from his, Mother's story that, he can never see his Father.

Um..! I have to get going now, I'll see you around, Says Koda, running away. Inuyasha, pick up tears as he ran away.  
Oh no, I must have hurt his feelings, Koda wait...! Called out Inuyasha. following him. Until Kagome stop him.

There you are, I've been looking for you, Everyone ready for dinner, Now come on, Let's eat...! Yelled Kagome barking orders.  
As everyone sat, down waiting for there waiter.

This place as great food, Says Sango. Yeah it does, Um...! I think, I know what I want, Replied Kagome. I must say, I like what, I'm seeing I know, what I want to eat, Says Miroku.

Hello Again everyone, Spoke Koda, smiling. He was dress into a formal waiter uniform, He just helps with pasting things around.  
The hotel actually like the kids work, So they let him help his Mother.

It's you again, Spoke Sango, smiling. Yep can we take your orders? Asks Koga pointing at, Andrew another waiter.  
You are just the cutest kid ever, Says Sango. My lady, please be serious, Now can I, Help you, otherwise there are a lot of customers, Replied Koda. He's in training, Replied Andrew smiling.

Aren't you a little to young to be working? Asks Kagome, being a bitch. Kagome, Stop it, Replied Inuyasha.

For your information, My Mother As work her entire life, scent she was 7 years old, and it helps build character, unlike you rich cat people, sitting on your asses, while people like me, as to work for everything we got, You people never had, To work a days hard work, your entire life's, Excuse me, Spoke Koda, Angry walking away.

I do apologize, For his behavior, Says Andrew surprised.  
Way to go Kagome, You upset the kid, Says Inuyasha, disappointed in Kagome, He couldn't blame the kid.

Alright, I'd like to order now, Spoke Sango. Alright, what can I get you to drink? Asks Andrew.

Um I'll have, A Sex on a beach, drink, Says Miroku. Um...! Blue balls on rocks, Spoke Kagome smiling. Just a Pina colada, Replied Sango.  
Just a soda, I'm not drinking, Mountain dew, Says Inuyasha, wait actually make it a hot cup of Hot chocolate, Says Inuyasha.  
Alright be right back, and your waitress should be along soon, Replied Andrew.

So As they got there drinks, Serena walk up to there table, Serena had her hair tied up, all the way into one bun, that way it stay out of the food, plus it's restaurants rules, otherwise you have to wear a hair net.  
Serena was dress in a Formal Black and white waitress uniform.

Inuyasha's eyes look at her, Could this girl be? He hadn't seen her in years, He didn't know if this was her. So what can, I get for everyone? Asks Serena, not noticing Inuyasha, just yet, then again she hasn't even look at him.

Shrimp Pasta, with a side of Bake potato, And Creaser Salad, Spoke Sango. Okay, Says Serena writing it down. I'll be having the fried Cat fish, Fies with that and creaser salad, Spoke Miroku. Just a Garden Salad and mixes fruit, Replied Kagome. Okay and you Sir, Asks Serena.

As her eyes widen...! Inuyasha, Spoke. I knew it, It is you, Spoke Inuyasha, standing up. What are you doing here, Oh no, your Mother not here is she ? Asks Serena. Of course not, Replied Inuyasha, surprised and serious.

How did you find me? Asks Serena. I didn't, I didn't even know you work here, Replied Inuyasha. You truly didn't know, that I was here? Asks Serena.  
Of course, I didn't, We were on, a week get away, Spoke Inuyasha. Oh Okay, Well I hope your stay is to your liking, I'll put down the sea food platter down for you Inuyasha, Replied Serena walking away.

Inside the kitchen.

Oh my god, what should I do what if he find out, about everything, cried Serena. Mommy, what wrong? Asks Koda, worried. It's nothing, Never mind, Replied Serena. Sorry I'm late, Had to wait for Brandon to get home to watch the baby, Says Leeta. It's find, I've got to get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow, Spoke Serena.

Serena, what wrong? Asks Leeta, worried. Just look out at Table 25, Spoke Serena. Leeta, look outside and she seen Inuyasha. Oh my god, I never thought, We ever see him after, the way his mother threatened you, Replied Leeta.

Who are you guys talking about? Asks Koda, confused. We'll talk about, when your older, Replied Serena. Hah...! Spoke up Koda, he pick up all there plates.

At the table.

Inuyasha, who was that girl? Asks Sango. Yeah, You too seem to have, history what happen? Asks Miroku. Oh shut up, He's got history with Me and Kikyo, there as never been anyone else, Says Kagome. Her name is Serena, and She was my best friend, that's all, Replied Inuyasha.

Here's your food, Says Koda, giving them everything. Is there anything else, I can get you guys? Asks Koda.  
No thank you, You can go, Spoke Kagome.

Well that will be all for the night, If you need anything just asks for Leeta, Spoke Koda. Wait where is Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Leaving she's going home she off the clock, and So am I, bye now, Replied Koda.

Shut up, and eat your food Inuyasha, We've got big plans tonight, Spoke up Kagome. Fine, Replied Inuyasha.

As the night played out, everyone was having fun, besides Inuyasha, thinking about Serena.

The next couple days, Koda was a busy boy around the hotel, Inuyasha help Koda, with heavy lifting.

Koda, where is your Mother at? Asks Inuyasha. Up on 3rd floor why? Asks Koda, surprised to why he was asking. Just wondering, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay, well I've got, a lot to do, So I'll talk to you later, Says Koda, leaving.

Inuyasha, walk back into his room, everyone was gone again and left, a mess once again, So he thought about calling for help. He pick up the phone, and called the front desk asking for housekeeper Serena Tuskino, they agree and said she be up shortly.

After 15, minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Housekeeping, Says Serena. As he open the door, she was dress in a maids uniform.

You called for a Housekeeper? Asks Serena, serious. Yes please come in, Replied Inuyasha. Wow...! this is one hell of a mess, Spoke Serena. Yeah my roommates are messy, Says Inuyasha. You do know, that laundry is extra in payment right? Asks Serena. Fine I'll pay for it, just put it on my bill, at the front desk, Replied Inuyasha. Alright, Says Serena.

Serena started cleaning up, she was really good at her job, Inuyasha, couldn't keep his eyes off her, he miss her so much. Just as she push the laundry cart, into the hallway, she got everything else, finish. All of suddenly, She felt Inuyasha, holding her from behind her.

Inuyasha, what are you doing? Asks Serena confused. I've just really missed you, I was so sure I'd never see you again, Whispered Inuyasha, holding her. She felt something hitting her, something wet, then she relies he was crying.

Inuyasha, what's the matter? Asks Serena, turning around to look him in the eyes. I'm just so happy to you, I'm happy that I've found you, Spoke Inuyasha. So you were looking for me? No, but deep down in my heart I was, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I've miss you every single day, scent that day on the beach, Says Serena.

Hugging...! Inuyasha, there's something, I need to tell you, Spoke Serena. What is it? Asks Inuyasha.

As Serena, was about to tell him, everything, but then she felt him kissing her. I've miss these lips so much, Whispered Inuyasha. I've miss you too, Replied Serena.

But seriously, There's something I need to tell you, Spoke up Serena. I think, I already know, Replied Inuyasha. You know? Asks Serena scared.

Yeah, I think, I know the truth, Spoke Inuyasha, being serious.

As the door open up, Hey Mr. Takahashi, can I come in? Asks Koda, standing by the open door. Koda, Spoke Serena.

Yeah, come in, Koda, Replied Inuyasha. You to know each other? Asks Serena. Yeah, he's the cool, guy that gave me, the 50 dollars, Replied Koda. Inuyasha, I'll understand if your angry, At me but you got to know that I, did try to tell you about him, I tried to reason with her, Spoke Serena crying.

Mommy, why are you upset, What did you do to her...! Yelled Koda, growling at Inuyasha. No baby, he didn't hurt me, Spoke Serena holding him back. I don't understand, why are you crying for Mother? Koda.

Because it's time you both knew the truth, Says Serena. Inuyasha, wanted to yell at her, but he could see, that this wasn't easy for her.

Koda, and Inuyasha, your the most important men in my life, Says Serena.

Inuyasha, after your mother, move you away, into a school for boys, I'd to tell you about Koda. Inuyasha, he's your Son, Says Serena. Koda, This is your father, Says Serena.

Both Koda and Inuyasha, look at each other, with surprised and shock faces.

So what will happen, will Inuyasha expect Serena's words will he call of his wedding what will happen now.

to be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 6.

Last time, On Inuyasha's lost past, He finally gets reconnected with Serena after 7 years, and turns out, finding out that he as a son, So let's continue where I left off at, last time.

After Serena, told both boys about being related, To each other, Inuyasha look like he went into shock, Serena said she give him, some time to think to give him, His space, Serena left her number and address for him, And then she told Koda in the car, that once things settle down, maybe he could get to know his father. Inuyasha, was blown away, he was thinking about why Serena, never told him, That he had a Child.

Why didn't she tell me, I just don't understand, Thought Inuyasha.

As everyone came into the room.

Hey baby, I'm back, Spoke up Kagome, smiling. Wow it's really, clean in here, Spoke Miroku. Yeah, I got stuck cleaning up, all of your messes, Replied Inuyasha. This was the best week ever, Replied Kagome, changing the subject. We have got to, Do this again sometime, Says Miroku, packing the last of his stuff, for tomorrow they are to head home.

Yeah definitely, Spoke Inuyasha. InuBaby what wrong? Asks Kagome hugging him. He thought about telling her, but figure he would wait. Nothing just tired is all, Replied Inuyasha.

As they talk about, What happened with Miroku, and Sango, at the pool, everyone laugh at how Sango, push him into the pool and started a water fight. Kagome, talk about the spa, And how relaxing it was, and the shopping, She never felt more relaxed.

Oh by the way, Speaking of hotty's who was that, Sexy waitress you seen earlier? Asks Miroku. Just an old friend, she move away, when she was a kid, I told you about her at dinner, Replied Inuyasha. Oh cool, well we should have, Her come over some time, Spoke Sango, smiling. That's not, a good idea, My mother hates Serena, Why I have no idea, to why she hates her, Replied Inuyasha, drinking a cup of whisky.

Ringing...! Oh I have to take this call, It's my father, Spoke Kagome walking away.

As she walk outside.

Well I have to be honest, Inuyasha, but your Mother is a real bitch from hell, She do anything to make sure, you marry Kagome, and take that job for billions of dollars, she do anything to keep unwanted girls away from you, Spoke Sango.

Sango, You don't have to be mean, about his mother, Spoke Miroku. So what, Izyoie as yelled at me, so many times, saying stay away from my son, if you ever get any ideas, you'll be sorry, And that's what she said to me, If any girl get interested in Inuyasha, and he likes her too, She threatened them, to stay away, Replied Sango.

Inuyasha, sat listening to Sango, and relies, She was right, wait did his mother know about his Son, He remember her, threatening her mother, and her little dog, that meant, her little dog standed for his son.

Inuyasha, you okay? Asks Miroku. Sango's right , I think my, Mother knew about Koda, Oh my god, She threatened Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Koda, The belboy? Asks Miroku, confused. No, no, you guys don't understand, But Koda's my son, Spoke Inuyasha.

What...! But how, is this possible? Asks Sango. Inuyasha, look outside at Kagome, she was talking on the phone still.

Inuyasha, whispered the story to Sango, and Miroku, the hole story, up and until she left. Do You guys understand, it all now? Asks Inuyasha.

Oh man, I knew your mother was evil, but she kept you from meeting your son? Asks Sango. I think so, I need to find out for sure, Look please don't tell Kagome, okay, Spoke Inuyasha.

No problem there, Kagome is a big headache waiting to happen, this week was suppose to be, stress free, so don't worry your secret is safe with us, Replied Miroku. Thanks guys, Says Inuyasha.

Your welcome, Were your friends first, and we stand by you, No matter what happens, Spoke Miroku.  
And Inuyasha, I say this with love, but you need to think for yourself, stop letting your Mother, control you, follow your heart, you may get your, answers your looking for, Spoke Sango, smiling.

Thank you, Sango, now I'm going to take off, for the night, I've got something I've got to do, Says Inuyasha.  
Like what? Asks Miroku. Stuff I didn't get to do, while I was here, I was to busy getting stuck, as Kagome's door matt, I could use this night, to myself before we head home, Says Inuyasha.

Alright, have fun, We'll be heading to bed, Spoke Sango. Night guys, Oh and could you, just not tell Kagome, anything just tell her, I went out for, some me time, Replied Inuyasha. Sure thing, get out of here, Spoke Sango.

Inuyasha, grabbed everything and left, the hotel.

Hey where's Inuyasha? Asks Kagome. He went out for burgers and to walk around, Spoke Miroku. Oh thank god, Replied Kagome, smiling. What's that, Suppose to mean? Asks Sango, trying not to yell at her.  
Not to be mean, but a girl, just needs her space, and that means a hot bath, and big bed to myself, Spoke Kagome.

Some time alone, Girl you've been alone, for almost the hole trip, and you only spent so much time with Inuyasha, Replied Sango.  
Whatever, He better get use to it, because this marriage isn't about love it's about duty, for our families companies, it's a business deal nothing more, Says Kagome, brushing her hair.  
Sango, and Miroku, were angry with her, but kept there mouths shut.

Goodnight, Says Sango. Night, Replied Kagome. Without them knowing, Inuyasha, came back to his hotel room, because he forgot his wallet,  
He didn't like Kagome, talking like this.

Sorry guys, forgot my wallet, Says Inuyasha, walking in the room, then left, again.

Inuyasha, sat down eating 3 burgers and a chocolate shake, He was thinking about things, and then threw away his garbage,  
walk to his car, sat thinking, then looking at Serena's picture in his wallet and then pulled out her number and Address.

He designated, to go talk to her, in person.

Meanwhile, at home with Mommy.

Koda, you finish with your dinner? Asks Serena. Yes, I'm full mommy, Replied Koda. Something on your mind? Asks Serena, washing dishes. It's just, That man back at the hotel, Mr. Takahashi, Is he really my father? Asks Koda, drying dishes, and putting them away.

Yes, it's true, Look Sweetie, I am so sorry if I upset you, I just couldn't lie to you, You both had a right to know, The truth, And I did promise that if, I ever seen your father, that I'd tell him about you, and I never break a promise, Replied Serena. Thanks mommy, Says Koda. Let's get you wash up and ready for bed, okay, Replied Serena.

After 20 minutes of getting him to fall asleep, Serena sat reading a story to him.

Serena reading...!This story is about a Wicked mother, and a young woman, who was working in a bakery, The girl came from the Prince's kingdom's village, They both were madly in love, After the prince asks for a large cake, for the celebration the kingdom was having, The girl did an amazing job, The prince like that she was kind and gentle, not at all like his wicked girlfriend, and his wicked mother wanted for his queen, The queen try to poison the woman with an Apple pie, the spell was meant to last forever, But the Prince wouldn't let the woman die, So the half demon prince, kiss her and the evil spell was gone, with loves first kiss, they were married and lived happily ever after, Spoke Serena, reading, the end of it.

It was his favorite story. Well besides The Call of the wild.

Goodnight, My little prince, Whispered Serena, kissing him goodnight.

Serena walk back down stairs, and went though her mail, and bills, she was getting fair in the hole, from her bills, even if she does, have a great job, it wasn't enough, her rent and energy bills plus water bills, car payments it was a nightmare.

Knock...! knocking...! Who could that be, At this hour, Thought Serena. She open up the door, and seen Inuyasha, standing in the rain.

Inuyasha, what are you doing here, and out in this weather? Asks Serena, worried. I had to see you, I needed to talk to you, Replied Inuyasha. Come in, Please, Says Serena. Thanks, Spoke Inuyasha. I'll go get you, a tallow to dry off with, Spoke Serena, walking into the bathroom.

Here dry off, before you catch cold, Spoke Serena, smiling. Thanks, Replied Inuyasha, drying off. So what are you, doing here? Asks Serena, sitting on the furniture.  
I do, want answers, but let's just sit down and take baby steps, Okay? Asks Inuyasha.

Okay, I can do that, Replied Serena, nervous. How old is he? Asks Inuyasha, trying to break the ice. He'll be 7, in November, Spoke Serena. I see, Says Inuyasha.  
Look, I just want you to know that, I didn't mean to keep this from you, I wanted to tell you so bad, Spoke Serena, sadly.

Then why didn't you, Don't you think, I had a right to know my son, To be with you, when he was born, for birthday's, christmas's, don't you think, I wanted to see him...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Please don't wake him up, please lower the volume? Asks Serena, sadden. Just tell me why, You kept this to yourself, Why couldn't you have told me, that I beard a child, Did I do something wrong? Asks Inuyasha.  
No it wasn't like that, You don't understand what happen, Replied Serena. And what, was that? Asks Inuyasha, serious.

Serena stood up, and went into her bedroom, digging into the closest.

Inuyasha, sat wondering what she was doing, He look around the small house, He seen Serena's bills on the table, She was really in trouble, He pick up his phone calling for her power bill to get paid, He couldn't allow his son, to live like this, even if Serena's doing everything she can to pervaded for him, He was angry at her, but he figure to wait and see, what she had to say for herself, and so he paid for new stuff and pay it all off, and the rest of them too, Even called for a better car insurance, for her.

Afterwards he walk down the hallway, he peak inside Koga's room by mistake, but walk in the see him, He was hugging a toy stuff puppy dog, and pass out sleeping.

He notice the story books, next to his bed, a small shelf of children books and a few none children books. He bent down kissing him goodnight for now, For tomorrow he was going to find away to have him come stay with him too. Weather his mother likes it or not, he won't be missing anymore of his sons life.

Goodnight, Koga, Says Inuyasha, closing the door.

Then walk into Serena's room, seeing her pulling things out of the closest.

What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha, confused in, what she was looking for. He look over by the bedstand, seeing pictures of Koda and Her, and next to that picture, was the last picture they had, together, out on the beach before the storm.

He sat on the bed, looking at it. Serena, finally pulled out a box, and pulled out plies of paperwork, out on the floor below the bed.

Here read this. This is why I stayed away, and why I didn't tell you, I was scared to lose Koda, Spoke Serena, serious and scared, that he might try to take him away from her.

Inuyasha, open the yellow folder. They were all threats, To Serena from Izyoie, Takahashi, threatening that if she ever, came over to tell Inuyasha, about Koda, and more, then that, she would have her son, taking away from her, and to shut down her Mother health care.

Oh my god, seeing his Mother signature, Spoke Inuyasha, feeling like shit. Here he was thinking, Was that she didn't want him to know but it was worse then that.

I'm so sorry, I was just so scared to lose my son, I had already lost you, my heart couldn't handle losing Koda too, Cried Serena. Serena, I had no idea, I'm so sorry, Replied Inuyasha, sitting her, onto the bed.

Serena, I'm going to fixes this, I'm going to fight my mother's threats, I'm going to be giving these to my lawyers, I promise, my mother won't do anything to you, or Koda, again I'm fixing this right now, Spoke Inuyasha.

But what if, She attacks us, I just can't lose my baby, Cried Serena. No, She will not be doing, Anything to you, or Koda, I am the father of this child, and she can't do anything, besides I'm the one with all the money, I'll get this clear up, Spoke Inuyasha.

Thank you, Cried Serena hugging him. I'll fixes this, don't worry okay, I'll be taking care of you two from now on, by the way I pay your bills, and got you on my life insurance and everything else, Replied Inuyasha.  
What do, you mean? Asks Serena, confused and surprised.

I'm tired of listening to my mother, She will not control me, anymore I'm thinking for myself, don't worry, your under my protection now, and I'll use all my power to keep it that way, so don't be afraid to asks for help okay? Asks Inuyasha.  
Kiss...!. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Says Serena blushing.

Kissing...! Making out...! Serena, I've miss you, So much, Whispered Inuyasha. I've miss you too, Replied Serena.  
They both pulled away.

So I've got a lot to do, So I'm going to get going, but I'll call you, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, Saturday at 3, will you meet us at the park, Were going to the fair, Koda really wants to see you, would that be okay? Asks Serena.  
Yeah, I'd love too, Spoke Inuyasha. I look forward to seeing you there, Replied Serena kissing him again.

So he went back to the hotel, thinking about Serena and Koda, he whispered to Miroku, about what happened.

So what will happen next, can he fixes everything, will he break off the wedding, what will Happen when Izyoie, is arrested  
for threatening Serena's life trying to kill her, can Inuyasha finally marry Serena, keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 7.

Last time, On Inuyasha's lost past, He finally gets reconnected with Serena after 7 years, and turns out, finding out that he as a son, So now how can he make it up to his Son, and what will he do, So let's continue where I left off at, last time.

Inuyasha, texts Serena, goodbye and that, she be seeing him around a lot more.

As Inuyasha, walk into his house, he unpack all his stuff, He couldn't wait till his, own house was finish being built, Then he could get away from his, Threatening and insulting mother, who always wanted things her way.

Mina...! Called out Inuyasha.

Yes, master what is it? Asks Mina. You've known my mother, the longest, So you should know a lot about her, secrets and lies that she, kept from me, and I want everything you know, about her threats ageist Serena, Replied Inuyasha, sitting in his chair and desk.

Umm...! I can't, I want tell you everything, and why she push Serena away, but I can't do that, Your mother will threatened my children, and my job, I can't, Says Mina.

Calm down, no one is threatening anybody, and She will not do anything to your girls, If you can help me, then I will help you Mina, Your 22 years old, your a wonderful housekeeper and dress designer, and I promise you, help me, now I'll protect you, and I need to get Serena off the hook, from my Mother's threats and that way, I can be apart of my Sons life, Spoke Inuyasha.

You know about Koda? Asks Mina, surprised. Yes, I found Serena, working at the hotel we stayed at, and Koda and I, met each other, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, I'll help you, but you have to promise, You'll get me out from, your mother's threats, Spoke Mina, serious face.

I promise, Replied Inuyasha.

You see, before you were born, Your mother use to be good, and loving, sweet woman like Serena, That's why she hated her so much, she reminds her of herself, Izyoie's good nature turn to bad, when she caught your father with another woman, She was high class, came from a wealthy family, unlike her she became, anger  
and that anger, form into a controling monster that would never, allow her son, to marry a pour girl and more, she believed you had to be rich to get everything you want in life, Spoke Mina, telling the story, Izyoie told her and ladies maids too.

I don't understand, So she got angry because father had a fling, and she choose my life for me? Asks Inuyasha. Your father was, going to divorce her and leave you both, He was going to take all his money with him, and marry another woman, The reason she, has so much money is because...!

I know father died, and she got his will, and got to keep his mansion and money, Spoke Inuyasha, cutting her off.

No Inuyasha, Your father didn't just die, he was murdered by your Mother, she told him, if she couldn't be his, one and only, then no body could have him, She knock him out with poison, and force a will he signed, and then set the house on fire, she push the knife set, counter over him, making it look like he ran into it, She took you and ran, swearing that she do absolutely everything she could, to get you a wife, that could turn you, into a man and we have billions to live off of, at least that's the story, Spoke Mina.

She told me, that it was an accident, that kill my father, Says Inuyasha, sadden. No, it was no accident because, I was there as a child, when it happen, My mother, did business with your mother, and then she became far in debt, took me for her next slave, Replied Mina.

Well what about Koda, why didn't she, want me to know about him? Asks Inuyasha.

Because she, knew if you found out about Koda, You wouldn't marry Higashi girls or one of them, She was afraid that you stay with your Son, and Marry Serena, So that last time, Serena came over, When you were with Kikyo, she show your mother pictures of Koda, and asks Your mother to let you be in your sons life, but she threatened Serena, that she cut her mothers, medical insurance, and have her son taking away, Replied Mina.

Okay, thanks for the information, It will take some time, for this to go to court, But I need you, to continue making sure, my mother doesn't suspect anything, Spoke Inuyasha. Of course, Spoke Mina. In the mean time, I'm going to go, talk to her, soon, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, went into His lawyers office and place, Everything done for them to do, an investigatoin on his Mother. They agreed and see what they could do, with his mother threats, and to make dam sure, that Serena, was under his protection, and his mother, couldn't remove her child. They agreed to set a court hearing.

Afterwards he went back up to Serena town, He look into a open house, He like it, It had two floors, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, he and up buying it, So he could come visit more often with Serena and Koda, instead of staying inside a hotel.

So what will happen now, Can Inuyasha, protect everyone from his mother, what happens shortly after Izyoie, finds out her son knows about his Son, and goes to deal with the problem herself. keep reading and find out what happens.

To be continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 9.

At Serena's tailor home.

Knocking...! Knock...! As He waiting. Hello, Says Serena, answering the door. Good morning, Serena you look good this morning, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Thanks, Come in, Says Serena.

So what brings, you out here again? Asks Serena, putting her hair up. Actually I bought a house, near by so I could visit more often, and I want, to show it to you, I could use a woman's opinion on it, Replied Inuyasha.

Now, I'm afraid I can't do it now, I have to get to Cub foods bakery at 8:30, Koga as to get to school at 7:00, I'm sorry not today, Spoke Serena.  
Well, actually you can, later on, At 1:00 oclock, because I called, the hotel and asks for them, to let you off, and give you a raise, for hard working, Says Inuyasha.

You did that, for me, Why though? Asks Serena, happy.

Because, I want to spend the day with you, Didn't really get a chance to hang out, Spoke Inuyasha, blushing plus fixing his tie, around his neck, nervously.

Alright, Then we can do that later, Replied Serena. Great, look forward to it, Says Inuyasha.

Serena, turn around calling out Koda's name.

Time for school, Koda, time to wake up, Spoke up, Serena yelling. silence...! He did not go back to sleep, Whispered Serena, to herself.  
Inuyasha, watch her from the door.

Koda, it's a brand new day, open up those sleepy eyes, Says Serena, sitting on his bed. Serena try shaking him gently to wake up. But mother, I don't want to wake up, Replied Koda, rolling over.

That's to bad, because your father is here to see you, I made you, your favorite homemade ramen, Replied Serena. Nice try, Mother but I'm not going to stupid school, Spoke Koda, being stubborn.

I guess, I'll just leave, Spoke up Inuyasha. Well before you go, Inuyasha, I'll let you eat his breakfast, Spoke Serena, smiling. Say what...! That Ramen is mind...! Growled Koda, but then, found his father, really was at the house.

Oh hi, Mr. Takahashi, Spoke Koda, tired. Alright, it's time to wake up, I've got to get you, to school, Spoke Serena. Umm...! Mother, you can let him, have my food, I don't think, I should go to school today, Spoke Koda, acting like he was coughing.

I know that, fake coughing act, I use to do that to my Mother, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. Koda, what wrong? Asks Serena. I just don't like school, It's boring, Replied Koda. I use to think, that way too, but after I met your Mother, I wasn't alone anymore, Says Inuyasha, sitting next to his son.

You and Mother, were best friends, I know the hole story, Sorry I didn't recognize you, when we met, I thought you look like my dad, but i didn't know, if you were him, Spoke Koda. It's fine, Come on let's get you to school, Replied Inuyasha.

We? Asks Serena. Yep, allow me, to be your guys driver, for a day, Replied Inuyasha. Are you sure, you want to do that? Asks Serena. Don't worry, I have the hole day off, please allow me to drive you around, Says Inuyasha. Alright, Spoke Serena.

Well I guess, that's okay with me, Alright I'll get dress, but don't eat my breakfast, Replied Koda. Promise I won't eat it, but if you go back to sleep, Then you don't get to ride in, My fancy car, Spoke Inuyasha.

Fancy car, like what? Asks Koda, interested in going to school, in a nice car. It's a Cadillac Deville, it's colored red, and it is a bad ass ride, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.  
That's a really nice car, Says Serena, smiling.

Koda, jump up, ran around, trying to find his favorite shirt.

So why don't we go sit, in the kitchen? Asks Serena. Sure, but won't he need help, Replied Inuyasha. Oh no, he stop me, from trying to dress him, for his 5th birthday, but not till he was 6, did he really start, matching his colors, Spoke Serena. Laughing...! Inuyasha, was smiling.

Mother, where's my favorite shirt...! Yelled Koda. In the laundry basket, Along with your jeans, Replied Serena,  
giving Inuyasha, a cup of hot chocolate.

Thanks, for the hot chocolate, Says Inuyasha. Yeah, sorry we don't have coffee, Spoke Serena. Actually, I don't drink coffee, I like Cappuccino's more, Replied Inuyasha. Me too, I like there sweet flavors, mix with hot chocolate, Says Serena.

Still the same, As before, Spoke Inuyasha. What do, you mean? Asks Serena. Ever scent, We were kids, we always like, a lot of the same things, we always had, something in common, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, we did, So how's Kikyo? Asks Serena. trying to change, the subject, to not be so awkward, between them.

Kikyo, why would you, asks me about her? Asks Inuyasha, confused. She was eating dinner, with You and Your friends, wasn't she? Asks Serena. Oh you mean, Kagome her twin sister, Replied Inuyasha. Right I forgot, they were twins, Says Serena.

Yeah but to answer your question, Kikyo and I, dated until 10th grade, Then she broke up with me, and asks out of this arranged marriage, business deal, she said she couldn't live, a life married to a man, she didn't love, no matter, how much money was online, Replied Inuyasha.

I see, I'm happy she, follow her heart, Says Serena. I am too, Replied Inuyasha. So then Kagome's your chosen wife to be? Asks Serena. I'm not sure, I guess so, weather I marry her or not, I found a way to still make that millions of dollars, in this company, besides Kagome's father kind of want to higher into a upper upgraded office millions of money with or without marriage, Replied Inuyasha.

Your mother, must love all that money, Spoke Serena. She won't be getting any money once I take her to court, Replied Inuyasha. What, Why would you do that to her? Asks Serena. Because it's the only way to protect you and Koda, Spoke Inuyasha.

Oh I see, I can't tell you, what to do, I'm not your mother, I listen to my own heart, maybe you need to do that, for yourself, Spoke Serena.  
Thank you, My friend Sango, said the same thing about listening to myself more, Replied Inuyasha.

So what is this Kagome, like just because were asking questions? Asks Serena. She's different, From Kikyo, a little different but not far off different, Spoke Inuyasha. Okay but what about her, I mean if your getting married then you must love something about her, Replied Serena

Aggressive I guess, she always seems to know what she wants, hobbies are painting, studying music, studying books, shopping spa's and things she don't like, She Hates outdoors, dislike animals, doesn't want children, and mostly hates camping and fishing, and She's a vegetarian, Spoke Inuyasha, trying to talk about Kagome.

threw that hole 10 minutes of him, naming things off, His emotions, said it all, he didn't love his fiancé, He was getting married to someone, he doesn't even love.

So yeah that's it, Spoke Inuyasha. Oh my god, Whispered Serena, really sad. What, what's wrong? Asks Inuyasha. Your marrying someone you don't love, Your getting married into a business deal and you don't even love each other, Replied Serena, looking like she could cry.

Well I ah...! Your right, I don't love her, But at the time this was a business deal but now everything different, Spoke Inuyasha. Like what? Asks Serena.

I found you, That's what, Serena I am, getting out of this arranged marriage, and that way I can think for myself with what I want, and who I want to be with, But right now I just want to get to know my family, mostly my son, Says Inuyasha.

Okay, Replied Serena, crying tears of joy.

I'm ready to go, Called out Koda, smiling. Right, well Inuyasha, we better get going, Spoke Serena smiling. Right let's go, Replied Inuyasha.

As Koda, buckle up his seatbelt, Serena gave him, his backpack and lunch.

Serena, told Inuyasha, where to go, he listened.

Goodbye mother, Bye Inuyasha, See you after school right? Asks Koda. Of course, we'll be here, Replied Inuyasha. Bye...! Yelled Koda.

Girls and boys were surprised with his ride to school, it became the talk of the school, until the schools bully had to pick on, Koda causing a fight.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena was frosting a cake, Inuyasha went to go do, a few things, It was 1 o'clock now, He watch Serena finishing her job. Wow that looks good, Spoke Inuyasha.

Thanks it's for a wedding tomorrow and it's finally perfect, The bride was so picky about it we had to change it 2 times, Nightmare I tell you, Replied Serena, checking out. It's all yours Amanda, Spoke Serena. Thanks bye, Says Amanda.

So where, we going? Asks Serena. Out to lunch first, I hope you don't mind, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, love too, after all this is my lunch break normally, Replied Serena.

So they both, went out to this cute, little restaurant, they sat outside. They order there food.

They started laughing, and talking about everything in, high school. Then she told him about her mothers death, and got to see, his younger brother again, Her came to get her and the baby, to go live with him until she turn 18.

You still have frosting on your face, Spoke Inuyasha, trying to cheer her up. Serena took the napkins to wipe it off, but she got only one spot.

I'll get it, Says Inuyasha, he dip his napkin into his water, and clean her off, as they were lost into each others eyes, Who should see, them walking down the street but Inuyasha's meddling mother, she came out here to get away and have sex, with her older ex boyfriend who started the fire and killed her husband.

But she was furious, angry. She secretly follow them, to the house he bought, she quickly moved to the windows listening in.

Wow it's beautiful, just the perfect little dream house, it kind of reminds me, of the dollhouse my grandfather built me, Says Serena. I thought that too, but I also remember you saying, you love to have, a simple house like this of your own one day, Spoke Inuyasha.

I did say that, I love it, Whispered Serena. Good, because it's yours, Replied Inuyasha. What? Asks Serena.

I'm giving it to you, just called it a late Christmas and birthday gifts that you didn't get for the last 7 years, Spoke Inuyasha. I can't take this, Replied Serena. You can, and you will because it's our house, I'd like to visit and you two need to get out of the tailor home before it falls apart, please just take it, Says Inuyasha.

I will, thanks so much Inuyasha, Replied Serena kissing him.

So what will happen, Izyoie's plan work or not, see what happens soon.

to be continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 10.

Serena, couldn't believe that, Inuyasha was really giving her, a new house, but worried her was, What does he want in return, Thought Serena. Serena wonder, what life would be like, with him again, what would happen if, he asks her hand in marriage.

Serena, is something wrong? Asks Inuyasha. No it's just, This all feels, like a dreaming come true, And your really back, Replied Serena with tears. Hey, nothing will ever, take us away, from each other, again I promise, I'm just happy to have finally found you, and I'm not going to let you go again, Says Inuyasha. Thank you, And Me and Koda, are happy to have you around, again too, Replied Serena.

Speaking of witch, I was just curious, But why did you name him, Koda? Asks Inuyasha, smiling. Serena blushed but replied anyways.

Because, It's where we became friends for the first time, As kids then it's also where, we had are first date, but more importantly it's where he was, Conceived, Koda park, It's where we made him together, and all our happy memories, came from, So I couldn't think, about a better name for him, Replied Serena.

Kissing...! I love you, I've never stop loving you, And I'm really happy to be back in your life, Whispered Inuyasha. I love you too, Replied Serena, crying lightly. Kissing...! making out...! Inuyasha, pick Serena up, kissing her pretty hard, with passionate kisses.

How dear she, come near my son, She'll pay for this, I will not allow my son, to throw away everything for her, Whispered Izyoie. She left the house window, she ran for her car, she would get her revenge yet. Serena will regret not listening to me, Spoke Izyoie.

Inuyasha, and Serena, were kissing really hard, to wear she laid on, the floor with him, in there empty house. Kissing...! Making out...! Then right when things were starting to heat up, for the both of them, Serena's phone started ringing.

Ringing...! Calling...! Serena finally pulled away.

Sorry, I've got to take this, Spoke Serena. Inuyasha, kissed her neck. Hello, Says Serena, answering the phone.

Mrs. Tuskino, Spoke up Koda's school principal...! What, is he alright? Asks Serena. Inuyasha, became worried. No I understand, I'm on my way, Replied Serena.

I've got to go, That was Koda's school principal, Spoke Serena. Is he okay, What happen? Asks Inuyasha, worried. Koda, got into a fight, with another kid, Replied Serena. Well let's go, make sure he's alright, and find out what happen, Spoke Inuyasha.

At Koda's school.

As Serena, And Inuyasha, walk into the office, Serena went right for her son.

Baby what happen? Asks Serena. He didn't want, to talk at first. What happen is, Koda, got into a Fight with a Demon boy, name Koji, Koga Rixton Son, Spoke up, Principal Tomahawk.

Well I bet, Koga's Son, started it, Spoke Inuyasha. Excuse me, Mrs. Tuskino, who is this man? Asks Tomahawk. He's Koda's Father, Replied Serena, serious.

Well I don't mean to be rude, but Koji, says that Koda, threw his apple at his head, and then called him a liar, and then, he said that Wolves, are flea bags and should be put down for ray babies, Then they both started hitting each other, Replied Tomahawk.

That's a lie...! Yelled Koda. Well everyone, who witnesses the fight, Said that Koji, was telling the truth, Spoke Tomahawk.  
Serena's eyes look at, Her son and she knew there was more to this story.

My boy, Doesn't start fights, Mr. Tomahawk, But he knows how to finish them, And if he says he didn't do it, Then I believe him, over Koga's son any day, That child is spoiled rotten to the core, just like his Father, Spoke Serena, angry.

Koda, smiled at his, Mother. Well, weather you, like it or not, He's exspelled from school, Replied Tomahawk. Your just doing this, because he's the only half demon, here in this school, who happens to have a hard time, making friends and You will be sorry, You ever insulted my son...! Yelled Serena.

Well, weather you like it or not, My choice is final the boy is exspelled, Replied Tomahawk.

But I didn't do, anything wrong, Koji, was bragging that his Father, is better then my Father, So then I went to walk away, Then he grabbed at, Cynthia, telling her, she had to be his girlfriend now, So then she yelled get of me, He grabbed her by the hair, and I couldn't take it anymore, So I came to her recuse, and punch him, then he was beating me up, and then, i slam his head on the floor, breaking his nose, the end, Spoke Koda, growling.

He's still exspelled, Yelled Tomahawk.

Punch...! Did you not hear, Him he stood up, to the kid, Replied Inuyasha. We'll find you, a new school, okay sweetheart, Says Serena. You better believe it, Or better yet get him, a new principal, Spoke Inuyasha. Say what? Asks Tomahawk. You heard me, I'll be writing a letter, to the school bored about you, teaching children that it's okay, to beat up other children, turning them into bullies...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Outside in, the car.

You mad at me? Asks Koda. No actually, i'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, and helping out your friend, honey that's an okay time, to fight back, Spoke Serena smiling. Truly it is? Asks Koda.  
Yes, Your mothers right, What you did today, That was pure bravery, and I am proud too, Replied Inuyasha.

Thanks, Says Koda. Let's go shopping then will head for dinner, Spoke Inuyasha. Sure, Says Koda, smiling. So where too? Asks Koda. To the furniture store, going to have to, order your new, bedrooms and furniture to sit on, Replied Inuyasha. What do you mean? Asks Koda. Your father as bought us, a house to live in, So that means no more, apartments, no more tailor homes, a real house for us, Replied Serena smiling.

Finally, a home for us, But wait does this mean daddies going to come live with us? Koda, super happy. No, just visit for now, We need to take baby steps okay, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, I understand, Says Koda.

After shopping around, for new stuff for the house, Inuyasha help pack up Serena's home. She threw away old stuff, She took the stuff, that was most important to her, Koda pack his toys and clothes, they both, were leaving there furniture behind, scent Inuyasha, bought them new ones.

Inuyasha, also stop at a car shop.

What are we doing here? Asks Serena. Your little car's blown it's radiator, So your going to need a new car, Replied Inuyasha. Now your being to generous, First you buy, me and house, and new furniture and kitchen stuff, I can't take a car too, Spoke Serena.

Then how will, you get to work? Asks Inuyasha, serious. But I can't, Replied Serena. Your taking the car, now pick out a car, Spoke Inuyasha. Mommy, let's get a truck, Spoke Koda, liking a beautiful red, Dodge ram 1500. It's beautiful, Says Serena, looking it over.

Can we get it, mommy we won't get stuck, In the snow anymore, when it snows and rains, Spoke Koda. See something you like? Asks the cars sells men. Were looking, Replied Inuyasha.

We'll take this truck, Spoke Serena smiling. That are you sure, you can drive it? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, I like trucks, instead of cars anyways, besides It's almost autumn fall, Replied Serena. Okay, you heard her, well sign for a truck, Spoke Inuyasha.

You've got a wonderful husband, He's very supportive, Replied the man. Ah, were not married, She's just the mother of my son, But great friends, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Oh...! okay...! Spoke the man.

They bought the truck, Koda loved it, Serena really knew how to drive it, Serena follow Inuyasha's car, to meet up with the movers truck.

So things are started to get heat up, what will happen next, Will Inuyasha, asks Serena to marry him. Will everything go as plan, keep reading and find out.

to be continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 11.

3 days later, Serena was finally unpack and move into the new house, Leeta, and Rai, from the hotel couldn't believe, that Mr. Takahashi, would buy her, her own house.

Ringing...! Ringing...! Hello, Spoke Serena, picking up, her new cell phone. Hey, it's me, how's it going? Asks Inuyasha.

They both, had been out on, 3 dates scent, Serena move in, He took Koda, out to a movie, then to the fair with Serena too.

Good, we've just finally, Move in, How are you? Asks Serena. That's why I'm calling, I mange to set up, for a court hearing, You have to come in, and talk with my lawyers, for me, to protect you, from my mother, so this can be stop and I can be apart of both of your lives, Replied Inuyasha.

I really don't want to, but if it's for my sons protection, then I'll be there, Spoke Serena. Okay, I'll come by this weekend and We'll talk about it, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, Spoke Spoke.

2 weeks later.

Serena, and Koda, came home from the hotel, Serena was finishing up with cleaning up from dinner. Koda, was playing games, that his father bought him.

When someone knock on, the door. Umm..! Inuyasha, Whispered Serena, thinking it probably him. I'll get it...! Called out Koda, opening the door.

Hello, is there something, I can help you with? Asks Koda. The woman, look at him. but Asks for his mother. Mother...! it's for you...! Called out Koda. Coming...! Yelled Serena.

As Serena, went into shock. There stood Izyoie, and A man she didn't know.

Koda, go to your room, Spoke Serena. Why? Asks Koda. Just go and lock your door, Replied Serena, serious. Koda, went inside his room.

What do you want, Izyoie What is this about, Why are you here? Asks Serena, acting like, she didn't know, why she was here. Did you honestly, Believe that I wouldn't find out, About My son hanging around with you, and that he even, bought this house for you, I'm very disappointed, I thought you, learn your lesson the first time, Spoke Izyoie.

You can't do anything to Me, or Koda, Inuyasha's taking you to court, for threatening us...! Yelled Serena. Oh he's not going to be, taking me anywhere, and this wedding will go as plan, but this time you, will not get in Inuyasha's way, because tonight i'm going to do, what i should have done, Along time ago, Says Izyoie.

What are you saying? Asks Serena. You'll never, get in my way again, Replied Izyoie. As she pulled out a gun, and shot Serena, before she could move.

Koda, was hearing yelling, That woman wasn't being nice, to his mother at all, until he heard, a really big sound, thoughout the house, he ran into the livingroom, seeing his mother on the floor.

What have, you done...! Yelled Koda, growling. I shot, your mommy, That's what, You little trouble maker, now it's your turn, It's too bad, your ugly like her, but  
oh well, goodbye grandson, Spoke Izyoie, she shot at Koda, he moved faster out of the way, but her boyfriend, shot him in the shoulder, falling to the ground.

Let's go, before someone see, us Says the man. Right my work is finish, they both will die, Replied Izyoie. She set everything on fire.

Let's go, Spoke Her Boyfriend laughing.

Koda got up, off the floor, seeing smoke and fire, He grabbed his, mother pulling her out of the house.  
He quickly grabbed his mothers phone, too.

Mother, wake up please...! Cried Koda, holding her. He listen to her, heart beat, it was faint. He grabbed her cell. He called for help...! he called Inuyasha's number.

Inuyasha, was laying on his bed, thinking. He just got done, Calling off the wedding, He talk to Kagome's father, and took the job still. Kagome was ferious. Sango and Miroku, supported His choice to be with Serena, instead of Kagome.

Ringing...! Ringing...! Inuyasha, look at his clock it was, 9:30 at night, He look at the number, Oh it's Serena, Whispered Inuyasha.

Hello, Serena, Spoke Inuyasha, answering the phone. Daddy, Help please, Whispered Koda, starting to feel tried, the affects of the bullet. Koda, what's wrong? Asks Inuyasha, worried about,why he sounds so tired and serious.  
Mother hurt, need to go to a hospital, Replied Koda. What do you mean hurt? Asks Inuyasha.

Daddy help, please...! Yelled Koda, fainting. the phone went silent.  
Koda, Koda...! Koda, Answer me...! Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, left his house, he called for help.

He was speeding to get across town.

Ringing...! Hello..! Says Inuyasha. Mr. Takahashi's your girlfriend, is being taking To the St. Johnson's hospital, Replied the cops. Right, what exactly happen? Asks Inuyasha. We don't know, but it looks like, The hospital, will have to tell you exactly what happen, But from what I can tell, a gun shot, Replied the police.

hour later.

Inuyasha, finally ran inside, the hospital. Can I, help you? Asks the lady at, The front desk.

I'm here for Serena Tuskino, and Koda Tuskino, Replied Inuyasha. No ones, allow besides family members, Says The man.  
I am, family I'm, Koda's father, and Serena's boyfriend...! I am Inuyasha Takahashi, So tell me, where my girl is...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I'll take you to her, Spoke up, a woman, with blue short hair. Thanks, Replied Inuyasha. My name is Amy, Serena, told me about you, I thought it, was nice of you to buy her, that house and truck, Spoke Amy. So she's okay then? Asks Inuyasha, following her. No not exactly, Serena got really hurt, Replied Amy. But you said, she talk to you, about me, Says Inuyasha.

That was 4 days ago, when we had lunch together, and Serena babysat for me, Spoke Amy. What about Koda? Asks Inuyasha. I need you, to calm down, before I can show you, and tell you everything, Replied Amy. deep Breathing...! Okay I'm calm, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena and Koda, were attack, someone shot her, and him, The police don't know, who attack them, Both were unconcious when they found them, Replied Amy, sadden.

Are they okay? Asks Inuyasha, scared.

Koda's alright, He's sleeping, But Serena, is in critical condition, We don't know, if she'll be okay or not, It's to soon to tell, but unfortunately she's in bad shape, Spoke Amy, opening a door.

Serena, was hook up, to many different, machines keeping her alive. Koda was place, into the same room. His bed was closer to the window.

Serena, Spoke Inuyasha, reaching for her hand. Koda's sleeping, his left shoulder is damage, but we were able to remove the bullet, he should wake soon, but Serena, the doctors were able to surgery remove the bullet in, her chest unfortunately she is, in a coma, Spoke Amy, crying.

She'll wake up, won't she? Asks Inuyasha. Unfortunately, it's to early to tell, Replied Amy. Ahhh...! Daddy...! Says Koda, whispereing. I'm here, Replied Inuyasha, moving over to his son.

You made it here, Says Koda. Yes, I did, how you feeling? Asks Inuyasha. Angry, but a little sore, in my arm, Replied Koda. Is he awake? Asks the cops. He's just waking up, Replied Inuyasha.

Mommy is she okay? Asks Koda, looking at his mother. She's in a coma, Koda Says Amy.  
What do you mean? Asks Koda. It means, She might die, or live, But hopefully she'll heal and wake up, Spoke Amy. Your saying she's going to die...! Yelled Koda crying.

Nice work, Says Inuyasha, hugging him. I'll leave, Replied Amy.

Look Koda, I can't promise, you anything yet, But in my heart, I'm hoping mommy, will be okay, Says Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he's going to need, to go stay with someone, until his mother, wakes or not, otherwise he'll have to go to a froster home, Spoke a cop.

The hell, he is, he's coming home with me...! if that the case, Spoke Inuyasha. I am his father, and I'll take the responsibility for taking care of him, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Very well, Replied the officer.

A woman did this, She hurt mother, Says Koda. Koda can you, tell us what, this woman look like? Asks Officer Matthew. She had dark brown eyes, black hair very long hair, Says Koda. Umm...! is that all you, can remember? Asks Matthew.

She said a few, things to Mother, Mother told me, to go into my room, and lock the door, afterwards she started yelling asking this woman, what she wanted, then she reply that she would, teach mother a lesson, for not staying away from her son, that she be sorry, after that I heard a loud sound, like thunder inside the house, i unlock my door, went back down stairs as fast as possible, seeing mother on the floor, Spoke Koda, crying.

We understand, that this is hard for you, but is there anything else you can remember? Asks Matthew. She had a demon man with her, black hair, Tiger demon and he shot me, and they started our house on fire, Says Koda. Were going to need him, to come down to the police station, and file this into a case, Spoke Matthew.

Won't need a drawing, That woman that shot my mother, She said one more thing to me, Replied Koda.  
What was that, do you know this woman? Asks Officer Matthew.

I've never met her, But mother was right, she was a real bitch, from hell, Replied Koda. Who is she? Asks Inuyasha. Koda look, at his father. Your mother, she called me, her grandson, She said I was ugly like my mother, and when, she went to shot me, she said goodbye grandson, Replied Koda serious.

My Mother did this...! Yelled Inuyasha. I don't the man, with her though, but He let, Her set the fire, Spoke Koda. I'd like to press charges on, Izyoie Takahashi, for the attempt to murder, Serena and my son...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone did, there own work, and Izyoie was surprised by the police coming after her. But when Inuyasha, help them arrest his mother.

1 week later. Izyoie and her partner went to prison, for the Attempt to kill Serena. With Koda's testimony of what happen, and Mina's testimony about Inuyasha's Father murder, Inuyasha, got custody over his son.  
Inuyasha, was trying to be a father now, while Serena was in the hospital, they all just really hope she wake up.

problem is he didn't know, a lot about being a father.

3 days after, the court hearing.

Mina got control over, Izyoie's beauty shop. and Sango and Miroku, came to live in Takahashi's manner. Koda sat up, In bed looking around his room, he's been so sleepy because of the pain medicine, and sleep medicine, to help his arm heal.

Koda woke up in, A Hugh room, His room looks bigger, then inside his, schools small gym, well the second gym, it didn't have much, but there were toys that were huge, A mini castle with a slide and a ball pite. This room was like 7 rooms into 1, it was amazing.

Wow this is amazing, Spoke Koda. I see your awake, Replied Inuyasha. Who are you? Asks Koda. Don't worry, It's just me, Says Inuyasha, carrying over, his breakfast.

Where did this, All come from, these toys and everything, my blankets, my closet, is this all mind? Asks Koda. Yeah, it use to be my old room, As a child, I unpack everything and So it all belongs to you now, Replied Inuyasha.

Everything is mind? Asks Koda, surprised. Yes, it's all yours, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. Thanks Father, But what is that? Asks Koda, pointing at his breakfast.

It's your breakfast, Replied Inuyasha. I can see that, What I'm talking about is, What is it? Asks Koda. It's Oatmeal with berries, with a glass of juice, Replied Inuyasha. Oh boy, As i thought, I want something else, Spoke Koda. Why what's wrong with that? Asks Inuyasha. It's just that, I hate oatmeal, the taste of it, I'd like something else, Spoke Koda, being stubborn.

Well what do you, want then? Asks Inuyasha. My Favorite, Ramen noodles, the way, my mother make them, Replied Koda. I have beef flavor, Says Inuyasha. Homemade stir fry ramen, Replied Koda. I don't know, how to make that, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm going to have, to teach you then, But for now, I'll have A cheese and ham omelet, With hashbrowns, Spoke Koda.

Let's just go out for breakfast, Spoke Inuyasha. You don't know how, To cook do you? Asks Koda. Only ramen, witch you boil and oatmeal, Says Inuyasha, blushing from embarrassement.  
That's it were, going to the store, Replied Koda serious. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha.

If your going to be my caregiver, and My Father, Then you need to be able to take care of me, Spoke Koda. Your only 7, what would you, know about cooking, Replied Inuyasha, serious tone voice.  
I watch, My mother cook, my favorite food, She also taught me, Says Koda, releasing how much, he miss her, Tears fell.

Hey your crying, what's the matter? Asks Inuyasha, looking eyes level with his son. She's never going to, wake up is she, she's going to die, I'm going to lose, My Mom, Spoke Koda.

I don't know, In my heart, i feel like she'll be okay, She's to stubborn to die, but another part of me, feels like I may never know, what will happen, Says Inuyasha, trying to hugged Koda.

Let's go get something to eat, Replied Koda changing the subject.

Ding dong...! Ah who's that? Asks Koda. Inuyasha, walk to the door. Koda follow behind him.

Morning Inuyasha, Says Miroku. Oh right, I forgot you, two were coming, Replied Inuyasha. Your the people, from the hotel, Spoke Koda. That's us, Says Miroku. What are they doing here? Asks Koda.

Umm...! I thought with your Mother, in the hospital, That i'd pay for your home schooling, Spoke Inuyasha. You mean, I'll never have to go to school again? Asks Koda smiling. That's right, Sango here is licensed to teach, So She's your own, housekeeper and Teacher, For when i'm at work, Spoke Inuyasha.

And Miroku, here is also your teacher, Says Inuyasha. Can I higher someone as my chef? Asks Koda, thinking about all this. I guess that's okay, But why would you, want that for Sango, Can cook for you? Inuyasha.

No thank you, I want the only other person, I trust besides my Mother, and That's auntie Leeta, She's amazing cook, and I'd like to higher her, plus she's been around, scent I was a baby, I'd feel more comfortable with her around, Spoke Koda, serious.

Okay, I'll see what I can do, Replied Inuyasha, thinking he could really, use a new chef. Thanks, Replied Koda, smiling.

One more thing, But can I have, my own cell phone? Asks Koda, curious. Why would you, want a phone for? Asks Koda. To talk to people, Replied Koda. You can, use the landline, here in the house, Spoke Inuyasha. Fine, But I want, All My games back and my computer, then we have a deal, Spoke Koda, serious.

I guess that's fair, Replied Inuyasha, thinking it couldn't hurt. Now can I have, A phone call? Asks Koda. Okay but, who you going to call? Asks Inuyasha. Ah just a friend, Replied Koda. Well that's great, We should have, them over some time, Don't you think that, be nice for Koda, to invite friends over? Asks Sango, smiling.

It's cool with me, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks for the offer, but Anna's and Cynthia, are girls, and there father hates me, Replied Koda.  
Anna, that's a very pretty name, So that must mean, you really like this girl, Spoke Miroku. Not like that, friends only, Besides even if it was possible, She's Koji's girlfriend, Spoke Koda.

That doesn't mean, anything you could get her, If you wanted to, I got your mother, when we were kids, Spoke Inuyasha. What, do you mean? Asks Koda. Well there was, this other kid who like Serena too, and He tried to take her, away from me, Spoke Inuyasha.

So what happen? Asks Koda. Darien, play horrible tricks, always getting in the way of Serena and our friendship, Serena taught that i didn't care about her. So one day, I challenge Darien, to a dual, winner gets to be with Serena, and loser, leaves her alone, Replied Inuyasha.

And i put, my hole heart into it, And Serena, love me ever scent, Spoke Inuyasha. I like Anna, but she is just my friend, I actually, i like her sister, Cynthia a lot more, Says Koda, blushing.

Ohh so you do, have a girl you like, Replied Miroku, smiling. Koda pulled out, a mini wallet, and pulled out a picture. This is my girlfriend Cynthia, Spoke Koda, smiling blushing.

Cynthia, sitting next to Koda, on a picnic blanket, Koda hugging from behind her, his chin was by her neck and shoulders with a big smile, Cynthia eyes were, blue she had Dark brown blackesih hair, with flowers and ribbons holding her hair up, wearing pink kimono.

She's very beautiful, Spoke Sango. Very good looking, Says Inuyasha. She has, this big heart, that i just love, unlike her sister Anna, Replied Koda. Well we love to meet, her someday, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, she's the girl, i'm going to marry someday, for real not pertaining, Spoke Koda. That's along time, from now Koda, things could change, Replied Miroku.

Mother was My Age, when she said, she wanted to be with father forever, Serena said the time, she hit 14, she knew she wanted to be with Father forever, Maybe just maybe I can be with Cynthia too, Spoke Koda.  
It's nice to talk about, first love, But things don't always work out, And time as a way of changing things, Replied Sango.

I hope not, Because i really like her a lot, Says Koda. Well we just stop in, for a little chat and lesson begin on, Monday okay, Spoke Sango. Yes, Replied Koda.  
They both left, Inuyasha and Koda, went out for food.

Koda, really love having a Father, But more then anything, he wanted to be with both parents, He wanted his mother to wake up.

So can Serena, wake from her coma state or will she die, Can Koda find away to help his father out, by turning  
him into, a real father. keep reading.

to be continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha's lost love and child.

Chapter 13.

Inuyasha was really trying to be a Father, the best he could, Koda got away with a lot of stuff, Plus he didn't really have to work anymore, because his father had full custody over him. He kept going to see his mother, every weekend to see if she's awake or not, after 3 months of going he didn't want to anymore, he already believed she was dead.

Sango, and Miroku, work him hard for his home schooling. Leeta enjoyed cooking for the family, Her child and Husband were glad to be there.

shortly afterwards Inuyasha, started dating again, He actually become serious with his new relationship. Rai, she was kind gentle and she work in daycare, Koda didn't like it at first, but they would have to move on, some day.

Meanwhile inside the hospital.

Serena started moving around. Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's brother found out about how his Father died, then heard about Serena ending up inside the hospital. Sesshomarou, became a really famous Doctor, and business man, he walk over to Serena.

He check on, her at first nothing like the nurses kept saying. But then she started moving she woke up. Sesshomarou couldn't believe this. Nurses...! Get in here...! Yelled Sesshomarou. They came running inside.

Serena your awake, Says Amy smiling. Who are you? Asks Serena. Everyone was still worried about her. Sesshomarou, Is that you? Asks Serena. Yes Serena, it's me you were shot in the chest, can you remember anything at all? Asks Sesshomarou. Wait now I remember, Where's my son...! Yelled Serena. He's safe, He's been living with Inuyasha, for 6 mouths now, Replied Amy.

6 mouths? Asks Serena, confused. Inuyasha got custody over Koda, Says Sesshomarou. So my son, is gone? Asks Serena crying. No he's with, his father, Spoke Amy. But Izyoie hates me, Says Serena. Izyoie is in prison, Spoke Sesshomarou. Is he okay, is everyone alright? Asks Serena.

After you were hospitalize, Koda went to go live with Inuyasha, Spoke Amy. Serena felt hurt, while she was hurt possibly almost dead, Inuyasha just takes her son away from her and yet her heart felt broken again.

As Amy pick up the phone on her lunch break.

Ring...! Ringing...!

Rai, was holding Koda, in her arms smiling, with Inuyasha warping his arms around them. When his phone started ringing.

Hello Takahashi speaking, Says Inuyasha. Daddy come on, let's go to the park, Spoke Koda pulling on him. Inuyasha, hello can you hear me, Spoke up Amy. Hold on, Koda just wait a minute, Says Inuyasha. Fine, Replied Koda holding his stuff toy his mother gave to him.

Sorry about that, This is Takahashi speaking, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha, it's Amy, Calling Replied Amy. Ah...! Amy who? Asks Inuyasha. Doctor Amy, we met inside Serena's hospital room, Spoke Amy.

Oh right sorry, Things have been really busy around here, Says Inuyasha. Yeah well I've got great news, Replied Amy. What is it? Asks Inuyasha. As Amy replied to everything all Inuyasha, did was look at his giggling son and Girlfriend, but hearing what Amy just said made his heart go though confusion again.

What's wrong Daddy? Asks Koda, curious. I'm on my way, Replied Inuyasha.

End of call.

What's going on? Asks Rai. Serena's alive she woke up, Says Inuyasha. As that hit Koda's ears, he bolted for the car. Koda...! Yelled Inuyasha. Rai follow to the car.

Let's go, Spoke Koda. Umm..! you boys go, I think you should tell her about us alone, Says Rai. No come with us please, Replied Inuyasha. Afterwards she agreed to go with.

Koda bolted inside his mothers old room. Where is she, Where's my Mother? Asks Koda. Slow down Koda, Spoke Inuyasha, catching up. Where's mommy? Asks Koda. Serena Tuskino, as been move into another room, Spoke up Sesshomarou, behind them.

Sesshomarou, what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha. Serena condition, And a few others as well, Replied Sesshomarou. I see, and how is Serena doing? Asks Rai. She's recovering, but she wasn't happy to hear that Koda is in your custody, Boy was she piss off, Spoke Sesshomarou. Well we didn't know if she would wake up or not, besides it's better then a foster home, Replied Inuyasha.

Knocking...! Go away I don't want anything...! Yelled Serena. She's in a mood, Maybe we should come back later, Spoke Rai. Koda open the door.

Mommy, it's me I've come to see you, Spoke Koda. Everyone follow him inside.

Serena was sitting inside the room on the hospital bed, she seen her son, and then she felt happy.

Koda, Says Serena crying. Mommy...! Yelled Koda, hugging tightly. Oh my beautiful, baby boy hah...! Thank god your alright, Spoke Serena crying holding him. She look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, walk closer to her. they visited for awhile. Sesshomarou, said that it wouldn't be good, for her to be on her own, right away living alone isn't good specially after waking from a coma. So Inuyasha, agree to take care of her.

Rai actually didn't like that plan. Can't she stay with somebody else? Asks Rai, serious. She doesn't have any other family, Besides her son, Replied Sesshomarou. It's fine Rai, she can live with me for awhile until I can get her a new home, Spoke Inuyasha, signing paperwork.

Can't she stay with Sango or Miroku, Spoke Rai. What is your problem with me, staying with my Son...! Yelled Serena who's temper flared. I'm not worried about him, I'm more worried about you freaking out about me dating Inuyasha, Spoke Rai.

After she said that Serena, felt pain again, until her body actually fell to the ground her straight wasn't back yet, but she really wasn't strong enough to move around, and stress would hurt her condition worse.

Serena yelled Sesshomarou, grabbing hold of her, he place her back inside bed.

Is she alright? Asks Koda. She's not strong enough to be getting out of bed yet, and high stressful subjects like that will only upset her, Spoke Sesshomarou. So mother as to stay relaxed is that what your saying uncle? Asks Koda. Yes, that's exactly right, Replied Sesshomarou.

Rai, can I talk to you outside, Spoke Inuyasha. What why? Asks Rai. Just come on, Replied Inuyasha. Sesshomarou, will you stay with Serena and Koda, for a moment? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, I guess, I can do that, Replied Sesshomarou.

Koda held Serena's hand. Don't worry mommy I'm going to take care of you, Says Koda.

Outside the room.

Rai perhaps you should go, back to your grandfather's house, Says Inuyasha. What why? Asks Rai. Your jealous of Serena, but yet you have the balls to tell me, to send her elsewhere, during a time like this, I don't think we should see each other anymore, Says Inuyasha. Your dumping me...! Yelled Rai angry. Your not the girl I thought you were, at first I thought you could handle sharing me, like it or not I am serious about Serena, but I was willing to be friends to her for Koda's sake, but you aren't as nice of a person I thought you were, I want you out of my life, Spoke Inuyasha.

Fine honestly, I was starting to hate, having to stuck up to your son anyways, Goodbye...! Yelled Rai.

Afterwards Sesshomarou, told Inuyasha, exactly what kind of symptoms to watch out for with Serena, and to give her medicine until her body heals completely, then he paid for a home doctor to check on her 3 times a week until she started feeling better.

As the next morning, Serena look around the room she was in. Inuyasha was actually glad to have her back, he honestly regretted dating Rai, at first he thought he did it to calm his nerves down, but now having Serena awake and alive he wouldn't let her get away this time.

He let her sleep in his bedroom with him, that way he could watch her easily.

Good morning gorgeous, Spoke Inuyasha, bringing her food up Leeta cook. Was it all just a dream? Asks Serena. Was what just a dream? Asks Inuyasha, sitting down. Hospital the coma? Asks Serena. No it wasn't and you really scared us both, Replied Inuyasha. I'm sorry, Spoke Serena.

Throughout the day they talk about everything, Serena forgave him, and he kissed her. Serena I want you to come move in with me? Asks Inuyasha. Like permanently? Asks Serena. Yes I don't to lose Koda or you again, please marry me? Asks Inuyasha, opening a ring box. Inuyasha, are you sure about this, Replied Serena. Yes I don't want to lose you, and I was stupid to try and date Rai, please just come move in for now, you can think about the marriage later, Spoke Inuyasha. No yes I want to marry you, I've always wanted to be with you, Says Serena.

So wait where's Koda? Asks Serena. He's at school, Replied Inuyasha. Does he like his new school? Asks Serena. Yeah actually he does, Says Inuyasha.

After Breakfast Serena fell asleep from the sleep pills, Inuyasha left a note for her, Her doctor and Leeta agree to take care of her while he was at work.

Well that's it for now hope you like it, that's it for the night.

to be continue.


End file.
